


Heart Ablaze

by freebird97



Series: On Fire’s Wind [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/pseuds/freebird97
Summary: This heist wasn’t all it seemed.





	Heart Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> After many months of decision, I’ve decided to make this Royalty AU into a series! I’ve got much planned for it, even though it will be short because I don’t have the time to write much anymore. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

“And here I thought you were better at this.” Foot tapping impatiently while a hand is upon your hip, you watch the male before you continue to fiddle with the lock. His expression is peeved and only grows more so as the lock doesn’t give way. “C’mon, Joker, we don’t have all night.”

A snarl of pearly white teeth now graces his features. His gaze flickers to you before moving back to the lock. “This lock is being troublesome.”

“Clearly,” you say with a roll of your eyes. When he continues to struggle, you sigh and move to kneel at his side. “Why don’t you give me a try?” Joker seems hesitant at first, but then shrugs and moves out of the way. Happy he’s letting you do something other than standing watch, you begin to pick the lock. Luck is in your favor, for only seconds after beginning the lock clicks and the door opens a crack. You grin and turn to Joker, noting how his expression turns from shock into admiration.

“Nicely done.” When you stand he rewards you with a kiss to the cheek. “Let’s get moving.”

He steps inside the room first while you follow swiftly behind. As he strides over to your goal—a desk littered with paperwork—you silently shut the door and lock it once again. Suspicion as to why this door is unlocked need not be raised; this heist depends on utter stealth. Gazing about the room reveals it to be plainly decorated with tall windows that bring all the lighting needed even during midnight. Despite its plainness, one thing does catch your eye.

You walk up to it and squint, trying to make out what the frame holds within it. When you finally see it, you turn on your heel and stare wide-eyed at Joker. He’s busy pawing through the pages of documents so he does not notice your sudden distress.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” You ask as you walk towards Joker. He doesn’t reply, instead continuing with his task. “Joker, if we’re caught here”—

He’s found what he’s looking for. The male places back down the discarded documents in their correct locations, stuffs the important ones within his coat, then turns to you, a sad smile upon his face. “I’ll be hung and you’ll be in the throes of trouble. I am well aware.” Throes of trouble? He sees the question on your lips and replies before you can utter a syllable. “These documents contain two important things: one being a letter between an assassin and your father and the second being a count of all the supernaturals in this kingdom.”

You can’t help the loud gasp that comes out. Your eyes flick to the door as Joker quietly shushes you. When nothing happens after a tense minute you hiss at the male, “what do you mean an assassin? Who is dad trying to have murdered? You must tell me at once!”

A gloved hand reaches out and brushes your forearm as his soft gaze regards you. You wait impatiently for his answer, curiosity and a slight bit of fear gnawing at you.From the moment you two ran away you knew your life was about to get confusing, crazy, and even a bit hair-raising, but you still did not want to waste away in the palace. Especially when that would require giving up your love for the male before you.

Joker is about to speak, but stops himself when the sound of a guard shouting in alarm rings through the hallway behind the door. Instead he sighs and pulls away. “It seems our comrades have been spotted. We will speak of this once we find safety.”

You groan, wishing your luck would suddenly come back. The both of you walk to the windows that make up one wall and once there Joker opens one. He looks out it and down below then back to you, a smirk alight. “It’s a quite a drop, my lady.”

“Nothing I can’t handle.” You don’t have to look out the window to know how far it is. All those stairs you climbed earlier were enough emphasis for the height of where this study resides. You hand him the rope attached to your waist for him to rig it up. Once he’s finished you prepare yourself for the descent. However...

“Allow me.” You gasp lightly as he wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you gently against him. All you can see is a dazzling grin and equally shining smoke eyes. No hesitation is found in the action of wrapping your arms around his neck. “Now, hold on tight. I won’t let you go, but, it may make you feel better.”

You’ve witnessed his feats of amaze before—jumping from an impossible distance with all the flair of a showman then sticking the landing with grace and an avid smirk, battling four rogues at once and making it out without a scratch, being just two of countless examples—yet this brings a new contender to the grounds. Expertly he rappels the tower, his tight grip upon you never failing. When the alarm bells sound he doesn’t falter, but does hasten his pace. When your feet touch solid ground he lets you go. “Stay close to me,” he orders.

That said, you sprint off, not bothering to hide your presence. All that matters is escaping. As you do so you make sure to stick close to Joker but also grab your crossbow and nock a bolt, just in case.

Suddenly, a figure bursts out a door to the left. You both turn to them and your about to fire until they cry out, “wait! Don’t shoot, it’s me!”

“Skull!” You lower your crossbow, cursing him silently for frightening you. “Please tell me you”—

“There’s no time! Most of them are behind me!” The sound of shouting is growing, it only being muffled by the shut door. You stare wide-eyed at it, realizing in that moment you’ll more than likely be recognized even with the disguise. Especially if the captain is with any one of those guards. “Shit! Run!”

“Skull, guard our backs.” The three of you take off, your pace hastened further this time. Behind you, the door slams open and you don’t dare to look back.

“There! After them!” Once again, you curse silently, this time, however, you throw in a prayer to whatever divine listening that everything goes smoothly.

Then it’s all prayed too late. Five guards come from the door leading to the gate’s mechanism. Whoever is left in there cuts the emergency bindings for the iron gate comes down with a roaring crash. You all stop and move so your back-to-back, ready to defend yourselves against the guards.

“Stand down!” They surround you, their movements almost in tandem with the drum of your heartbeat. “You’re outnumbered. You stand no chance against us.” You keep your eyes pointed away from any gaze upon you but still pay attention to them. Slowly, you place you crossbow upon your back again and instead draw your sword from its sheathe. The saddening fact that you’ll have to kill anyone who recognizes you weighs heavy on your shoulders. It’ll be a burden you have to carry.

“Oh, man...” Skull takes the words right out of your mouth. “Joker, what are we going to do?”

For a fraction of a second you flicker your gaze to the love of your life. His expression is a mix of concentration and control. It soothes some your nerves. “Mona,” he murmurs, “execute _Stranded_.” Many speak at once after his quiet utterance, including you.

“Lower your weapons and surrender!”

“Really? That one? Man, you’re giving that cat all the glory!”

“What’s _Stranded_? Joker, what’s going on?”

Goosebumps arise on your arms and begin to traverse your body. Your eyes widen as you stare at Joker. His eyes have slipped shut as all emotion but pure concentration slips away. A static charge has arisen and becomes noticeable instantly. The guards cry out but your left flabbergasted and staring. Magic! He’s concentrating magic!

That realization lasts even as your vision tunnels then warps. One minute your standing against guards, then your being whisked safely away with something you thought your lover was incapable of using. Though you’ve grown close, it seems the closer you become more questions about the love of your life arise. When will the questions ever be answered?


End file.
